bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō Corps (Kagaruki)
Kidō Corps '''(木戸隊, ''Kido-tai) ''is a separate branch of the Soul Society's military that excels in the art of Kidō. Overview The Kidō Corps is a group of specialists presiding over spiritual law. It is one of the organizations within Soul Society that is allowed the use of force along with the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō, and is also a special organization comprised of experienced Kidō users. Even the Gotei 13 put their trust in their skills.1 The Kidō Corps takes students from the Shin'ō Academy that excel in Kidō and trains them to further their abilities in said area. Its operations are executed in absolute secrecy.2 During an incident one hundred years ago, Jūshirō Ukitake noted how rare it was to see anyone from the Kidō Corps, especially the captain. History The Kidō Corps were founded by Buntan Tatsumaki over 2,000 years ago, when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had founded the Gotei 13. Yamamoto had hand-picked twelve powerful Shinigami to become the captains of his new organization; Buntan had been one of these twelve. Shortly after Buntan had created the Fifth Division, she had noted that the Gotei 13 had lacked a military branch solely dedicated to the arts of Kidō; so thus she had created the military branch that would become known as the Kidō Corps. Buntan eventually chose Chiyo Masakura to replace her as the Captain Commander and Grand Kidō Chief; while she, herself had chosen to leave the Soul Society, and live the rest of her life in peace. Chiyo reigned over the Kidō Corps for nearly three hundred years, before she was executed by Central 46 for the creation of the Kikan Tamashī; which had been named a forbidden spell by the laws of the Soul Society. After she was executed, Tessai Tsukabishi succeeded her as the leader of the military branch. Not much about the history of the Kidō Corps is known. 102 years ago, Tessai Tsukabishi was the Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps while Hachigen Ushōda was the Vice-Kidō Chief. Due to events that saw Tessai sentenced to imprisonment and Hachigen to be put to death, the two escaped into exile in the Human World, leaving the Kidō Corps without known leadership. After Tessai was sent into exile, Momo Hinamori had become the leader about fifty years afterwards; becoming the single most powerful user in the history of the Soul Society. Mission * The Kidō Corps is responsible for opening the Senkaimon between the Human World and Soul Society.45 * The Kidō Corps is responsible for releasing the Sōkyoku seal during executions Organization Ranks The full rank structure of the Kidō Corps is unknown. * '''Kidō Corps Commander (鬼道衆 総帥, Kidōshū Sōshi): denotes control over the entire Kidō Corps. * Grand Kidō Chief (大鬼道長, Dai Kidōchō): denotes the most powerful Kidō practitioner in Soul Society. * Vice Kidō Chief (副鬼道長, Fuku Kidōchō): the second-in-command of the Kidō Corps. Notable Members Leaders ''' * Kidō Corps Commander - Momo Hinamori * Grand Kidō Chief - Momo Hinamori * Vice Kidō Chief - Rukia Kuchiki '''Members * Hanako Ukitake-Shihōin * Sumire * Shina Miyashita * Rin Hitsugaya * Saki Kuchiki * Miyako Abarai * Aiko Hitsugaya * Shiori Hitsugaya * Takara Hitsugaya * Kikyō Shihōin Teams * Patrol Corps - Saki Kuchiki * Healing Corps - Aiko Hitsugaya * Medical Corps - Miyako Abarai * Tracking Corps - Kikyō Shihōin * Sealing Corps - Shiori Hitsugaya & Takara Hitsugaya * Scouting Corps - Rin Hitsugaya * Security Corps - Sumire * Espionage Corps - Shina Miyashita * Protection Corps - Hanako Ukitake-Shihōin Uniforms In keeping with their secretive nature, the Kidō Corp standard uniform includes white face-coverings, enveloping the entire head, excluding eyes. Other than that the uniform consists of a black garment and sandals with white tabi.